Calling Angels Down To Earth
by Ophelia Calhallow
Summary: Hermione's POV. Sequel to 'Angels in Flight' but prequel to 'Fallen Angel'. This is getting complicated. BTW: Take that, person-I-killed-off. You were an idiot anyway.


Calling Angels Down To Earth Have you ever seen a sign,  
  
That upon a time,  
  
There were angels,  
  
We all lose track,  
  
Was upon our backs,  
  
Feel the weight of them,  
  
Why they fall is hard tell,  
  
But some things you can buy yourself,  
  
Yeah we all hurt the ones we love,  
  
And we don't need a reason,  
  
We only give what we think we deserve,  
  
An' that's something to believe in,  
  
I think I've seen a sign,  
  
But its a very fine line,  
  
If you want it all,  
  
An' don't lose track,  
  
For on our back,  
  
There's no weight of wings,  
  
When they shine is hard to say,  
  
But some things never fade away,  
  
We only hurt the ones we love,  
  
Why we don't need a reason,  
  
We only give what we think we deserve,  
  
An' that's something to believe in,  
  
So I've been calling angels down to Earth,  
  
An' I don't need a reason,  
  
Calling angels down to Earth,  
  
Because I believe we need them,  
  
We only hurt the ones we love,  
  
Why we don't need a reason,  
  
Gonna get all that you deserve,  
  
And all that you believe in,  
  
Do you believe in,  
  
Do you need them,  
  
If you need them,  
  
Do you know,  
  
Do you need them,  
  
If you need them,  
  
Do you know,  
  
Do you need them,  
  
If you need them. DON'T NEED A REASON, by Beth Orton  
  
I knew something was different, from the moment I walked into the Great Hall that winter morning. Perhaps it was the tension, or simply the emotions. When I looked closely, I could see tear-streaked faces, and then I saw the ominous letters clutched tightly in shaking hands.  
  
"Ron!" I saw him first, sitting with his head in his hands, next to a stunned-looking Harry. He looked up, and a shiver ran down my spine when I saw his dull and lifeless eyes. "Ron, what's happened?" I couldn't keep the fear out of my voice. "There's been an attack," he said mechanically. "On the Ministry of Magic. They were wiped out, everyone who didn't support You-Know-Who." I sat down and clasped his hand in mine, but he didn't respond. "Your father." I began. Ron jumped. "I have no father. Not any more- Hermione, I don't know what to do." He sounded like a lost child, lonely and scared. Without a second though, I wrapped my arms around him and held him closely.  
  
"Ron," I whispered after a moment. "You should go and tell Ginny. She- she doesn't know. She's in her dorm." he nodded and left me sitting next to Harry, walking slowly away to go and tell Ginny the awful news. I turned to Harry, but before I could talk, someone else cut in.  
  
"Harry," someone said. "I have to talk to you." I looked up and stiffened- Draco Malfoy was standing behind Harry, who nodded and stood up. "Harry, where are you going?" I said wearily. He shrugged and followed Malfoy out of the hall. I watched him go out of the door, then stood up and followed the two boys.  
  
I caught sight of them again, standing just inside the Forbidden Forest. I hurried down, and his behind a thick bush. I was just in time to hear Harry speak. "Ron's dad was killed, you know." His voice was quite calm, and I thought for a moment that he was taking it well, but then I peered through the bush and saw his face.  
  
"I know," Malfoy said quietly. "Of course I know. I found out before anyone else, didn't I?" Harry flinched, and closed his eyes. Malfoy sighed. "I'm sorry, Harry." That was when I first realised it- not only was Malfoy calling Harry by his first name, he wasn't insulting or attacking Harry, and he had apologized.  
  
"It's not your fault," Harry said suddenly. "And I'm sorry. I shouldn't be angry at you." "I should have stopped him," Malfoy said distantly. Harry shook his head violently. "But then he would have killed you. Ron's dad was going to die anyway." This time it was Malfoy who flinched, and behind the bush, I shuddered. This wasn't the Harry I knew.  
  
"No he wasn't," Malfoy said bitterly. "We both know it was my fault. I should have stopped Lucius going, or done something." "Even if your father hadn't gone, Voldemort would have. Please, Draco, it's not your fault."  
  
It was then, I think, that I first knew what was going on. And the odd thing was, I just accepted it, because Ron's dad was dead and nothing could be worse than that except Ron or Harry dying. My thoughts were confirmed a moment later when Harry stepped forward and laid a hand on Malfoy's arm.  
  
I didn't stay to see any more, I just crept away and went back to my dorm. I stayed there all die, just staring at the ceiling, thoughts repeating in my head. Arthur Weasley is dead. Harry loves Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy loves Harry. Arthur Weasley is dead.  
  
When Ginny came in, her eyes red but dry, she sat on the end of my bed and just looked at me for a long time. "Hermione," she said after a while, her voice hoarse. "I think I want to die." I started to cry, and wrapped my arms around her like I had done with Ron. She cried, at last, the tears flowing even thicker than mine.  
  
We stayed like that for ages, and then she left to go to her mother. Parvati and Lavender came back much later, still sobbing loudly. When they had fallen asleep, I got out of bed and went to Harry's dormitory, where I waited in the shadows. Soon, the door opened and I heard footsteps, although I heard no one.  
  
I followed the invisible Harry to the very top of the astronomy tower, where he sat down on a stone block, his legs swinging out hundreds of metres above the moat. Then Malfoy arrived, and once again I left them there.  
  
Harry didn't come back till morning, and then Ron and Ginny returned, and although it took a long time, eventually we could all smile freely again. But I didn't tell anyone about what I had seen, not even Harry.  
  
I tried to tell Harry after- after he became an angel. He died, you see. He used to be an angel, but then he fell. Now he's back up in the heavens, with Draco by his side. I know I should let them be, but I just can't.  
  
We all call angels down to earth, because we can't accept that they are gone. But if I could die and give Harry and Draco another chance, I would. But that will never happen, so for the rest of my lonely life, I'll be calling angels down to earth, because I believe that their love could heal this broken world. I need angels. We all need angels.  
  
Even the angels need angels. 


End file.
